


I knew you could do it

by lojo



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Humour, M/M, gratuitous use of the word Novice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lojo/pseuds/lojo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Altaïr has a problem with maintaining focus - and an erection- during sex. Malik resolves to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I knew you could do it

**Author's Note:**

> de-anoning from the kink meme. original post [ here ](http://asscreedkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/2158.html?thread=11420782#cmt11420782)

“Was I that bad”

“No, it was good”

Malik scowled down at his partner. They’d only slept together a couple of times but it was becoming obvious Altair regularly lost his erection before he reached orgasm. 

After years and years of violent rivalry, which turned to hatred then inexplicably gave way to friendship and now a relationship, Malik had been hoping for- expecting even- hot animal sex with his once most hated rival. What he got instead was an Altair that moaned for a short while and then zoned out and stared silently off in to space as his cock wilted. It was off-putting. 

Something obviously needed to change.

-

“I want you to fuck me” Malik said in between nips at Altair’s ear. He ground his hips in to Altair’s lap and groaned, pleased with the hardness he found through the material of his sweat pants. 

Altair grinned. “You’re playful tonight”. He slipped his hand under the cotton of Malik’s shirt and traced up his sides. 

“Mmm, it’s been ages since anyone’s topped me. We should do it here, right now” Another playful nip to his jaw. His tongue darted out to trace Altair’s scar on his mouth and pressed a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth. 

When Altair didn’t respond, Malik pulled back and frowned. “Something wrong?”

“Huh?”

“Novice. I said is something wrong” he ground his hips down. 

“Oh. No, everything’s fine. I just got distracted”

“Distracted... by what. The TV is off. I’m here, you should be focusing on me”. Steadying himself with his thighs on either side of Altair’s, he redirected Altair’s grip from his hips to his ass. He dug his fingers in, making Malik hiss. 

“I said we should fuck. Right now”

“Oh”. Altair’s eyes averted to the side. 

“The correct response is yes. You’re hesitating” Malik pulled back and frowned. “What’s wrong”

“I- uh. I have a… a problem”

Malik closed his eyes and exhaled deeply through his nose. “You better not have an STD or I promise I will set you on fire”

“No, no it’s nothing like that. I just-“ hHe slumped back on the sofa and covered his face. “I have this thing, that’s like ADD, but it’s not, and it means I can’t keep an erection for more than a few minutes. It’s really hard to focus and my mind wanders. It’s nothing personal. I’ve wanted you so much I didn’t think it’d be a problem?”. He peeked through his fingers to gauge the other mans’ reaction. 

"Oh. Okay”. 

They stared at each other, neither having felt this awkward about being together since they had to explain to Kadar and everyone else they knew that they were together and no longer wanted to murder the other. Altair couldn't help the nervousness that built up inside. He knew he would have had to have told Malik at some point, and lately he'd been hinting (and in this case straight up asking) about Altair topping, which presented certain … problems. 

“Well, I’m glad you told me. I was beginning to think it was me”

“No, it’s not your fault at all. It’s just really hard to keep focussed”

After another short period of regarding each other, Malik spoke again. 

"Okay. We're going to try something else tonight". He got up and left. Altair tried to push down the feelings of trepidation. 

-

Malik lay on his back, Altair eased his way in between his thighs. 

"Novice!" Malik yelled in Altair's face. 

Altair's attention snapped back to his lover and his face creased in pleasure. It was almost too easy to tell when Altair's attention was drifting, his face grew blank and the thrusts stopped being so deep. 

Malik clapped the side of Altair's face none too gently. "Focus on me"

It took a frustratingly long time for either of them to reach orgasm, but Malik was determined to make this work. They’d been going at this for a long time Malik was starting to feel too tired to continue. 

-

Malik was frustrated and dissatisfied. In the end Altair pulled out and rolled over, and Malik jerked himself off. 

“I’m sorry”

“If I wanted you only for sex we would have fucked years ago and never spoken again” was his sharp reply. 

Altair smirked. “That was strangely comforting”. 

He was struck by the sudden irrational fear that if he continued to be a disappointment in bed Malik would dump him. His lack of ability in bed was severely hurting Altair’s pride, which in turn made him more nervous in bed, which made his ability poorer as the more nervous he got the more he focussed on the unimportant things. 

“We’re trying again tomorrow night. I’m going to sleep now”. Malik shut his eyes, and just before he drifted off he felt Altair’s lips brush against the back of his neck. 

-

It took some time, but Malik was able to keep Altair focused with more and more success. 

-

Altair found himself drifting off and contemplating the weather, even as he was fingering Malik’s ass with lubed up fingers. 

“Oh, _god_ , novice!” Malik choked out. He tossed his head to the side and his thighs trembled. “Hurry up, I can’t keep waiting, I need you now”. 

This snapped Altair’s attention back to what was currently happening. He pulled his fingers out and squirted more lube on to his condom-covered erection (he was still hard, thank God). Everything was happening as it was supposed to so far. Using his hand he spread Malik’s thighs even further and slowly pressed the head of his cock in to Malik’s ass. 

“Ah, f _ffuck_ , you’re so hot. Keep going, keep going. I need you to give me more”

Altair rocked his hips forward, steadily pressing more and more of his length in to Malik until his hips were touching Malik’s body. The dark haired man pulled a face.

“Is this okay”

“Yeah, just- give me a minute” Malik let out a breath and nodded, “okay, go”

Altair rocked his hips back and forward, back and forward, building up a rhythm that had them both grunting and panting.   
“Mm, you know just how to make it good, don’t you. You’re so hot, especially like this”

The compliments served to stroke Altair’s ego, making him feel better about how he was during sex. 

“Eyes on me! Stop spacing out when I need you right now” Malik clapped the side of Altair’s face. 

“You know just what to do to make me feel good, hng, I love the noises you make when you fuck me”

It was easier to focus on what was happening with Malik’s constant stream of dirty talk giving him something else to focus on. The touch and sounds were working together to keep him focused on one thing. 

Altair’s mind drifted again, he’d caught a look at the bathroom door and started thinking about how they really needed to get more toothpaste before it ran out.

Straight away Malik barked out “Novice! Pay attention to me. Move faster” and squeezed his thighs around Altair’s middle. 

Malik moved to start stroking himself, the pressure in his belly steadily building. He was pleasantly surprised when Altair’s hand joined his own, guiding the jerking up and down. 

“Oh, yeah, touch me like that! Just like that, it feels so good”

He was being especially vocal, determined to make this work, and Malik just couldn’t find it in himself to care about being embarrassed if neighbours could hear. 

It didn’t take much more than this and Altair cried out. 

“Oh my god! It’s happening!” 

“What? What are you-“ he groaned again when Altair’s hand wrapped around his cock squeezed and pumped harder. 

“I’m about to –ah! I’m going to come!”

Malik could have wept with relief at that beautiful, beautiful phrase leaving Altair’s lips. 

“Don’t you dare stop until I’m finished too”. 

Altair’s hand covering his own pumped up and down his flushed cock until his hips stuttered and he came, white fluid coating their hands and bellies. 

The stimulation of Malik bearing down on him and hearing his panting pushed Altair over the edge and he let out a moan, hips stuttering as he came. He gave a few more shallow thrusts to ride out his orgasm and pulled out.

“I knew you could do it” Malik held the side of his face and pulled him down for a breathless kiss.


End file.
